Express the decimal as a percent. $1.23$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.23 = \dfrac{123}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.23} = 123\%$ $123$ per hundred = $123$ per cent = $123$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.